Cillian Darcy (Mini-Series)/Transcript/Part 4
Previous - 3 - TBA Ultimate Foe Gateway to the Storiverse Removing the Cillianite The Father The Demon appear Saving Kobukan Suspension Lorcan walked into the academy for the first time in a long time after the long battle against the Demon. Lorcan walked into his dormroom with Calem. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Cal. *Calem: Welcome back. I'm glad you're in one piece. I thought something bad has happened to you. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I'm glad to be back with you guys. *Calem: We're so happy to see you again after a long time. But we're really sorry for everything. *Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. I thought I can tell Professor Oak that I'm sorry for you know. *Calem: Go ahead. I'll meet you at the Library. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Lorcan's walking in the hallway to go to Professor Oak's class. He feel his regret after what happened. Kobukan Acadmy is a famous school for future Pokémon Trainers. Lorcan looks at the gym where he and Monika had their fight. He smiles but he must accept that what he did was wrong. *Professor Oak: Hello Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Professor, I came here to say that... *Professor Oak: I know. You made mistakes, and setting fire to the school was a biggest one but it was a good choice of defeating Monika. And that's why, I forgive you. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah but, I'm willing to accept my punishment. *Professor Oak: You're a good man, Lorcan. You've been protecting these people as best you can so far, and they look up to you. But I'm going to have to suspend you for two weeks. *Lorcan Darcy: I understand. *Professor Oak: Just two weeks, It's not that bad. Consider it a vacation, you and your friends can have fun. Lorcan smiles and agree with Professor Oak before walking out of the academy. Calem and the others are assign to look after him for two weeks. They spend time with him to make up after not believing him. Lorcan kindly forgive them as friends. They spend two weeks together as friends. #Monday was a trip to the field, They all caught an eevee to keep, Lorcan kindly accept Eevee as his Pokémon. #Tuesday was a trip to the beach, Leaf was flirting and cuddle with him. Lorcan was a bit afraid and slowly walked away. #Wednesday was the trip to the movies, Sabrina sees Lorcan and the others going into the movie theatre and decided to join them. Sabrina smiles at Lorcan but he felt his fear. #Thursday was a party at the manor, Everyone's having a blast, Erika joins and sees Lorcan sitting in his bedroom, thinking about what's he going to do. #Friday was a trip downtown, The girls are shopping while the boys are playing video games. Lorcan sits at the resturant to have something to eat, alone. #Saturday was DATE NIGHT! Lorcan and Leaf, Calem and Serena, Hilbert and Hilda, Cheren and Bianca, Brendan and May are having dinner at the resturant and going to the movies. Leaf with lying on Lorcan's shoulder which the girls thinks it's very cute. #Sunday was game night, Lorcan plays his video games with his friends. A week later was the last day of his suspension. They have fun and Sabrina and Erika gave Lorcan a big kiss. *Calem: Well, Let's call it a night and head back to our dorms. Your first day back. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I'll see you guys... tomorrow. Lorcan smiles and go upstairs to his bedroom, Calem and the others walked out of the manor to let him be in peace. He felt sad and lonely. He sees a rope hanging to the celling in the next room before he walked inside and closed the door. Lorcan's Suicide Funeral Ending Somewhere in the white light, Lorcan was in the shadows and accepted his appearance being changed. He wondered into the bluish purple light and changed his new appearance. He ventured into a new light and walked into a mysterious black hallway. Category:Transcripts